Shadowed
by ScaryElwes
Summary: She feels him. She feels him everywhere. He follows her like a shadow. A drabble that borders slightly on AU.


**A/N: Two updates in so little time? I couldn't resist, this category is addicting. I think I'll have at least five Insidious fics up before another writer even comes across the category, aha. Now, I don't have much to say about this. I'm too busy bursting with pride. It's weird 'cause my AN's are usually so lengthy. So…enjoy? *awkward turtle***

**Disclaimer: Yeah…it's not mine.**

**Shadowed**

"It'll all be alright," he croons, burying his nose deeper into her shoulder. She arches slightly into the touch. She feels more than she sees his hands as they gently stroke her flat stomach, massaging small circles with his rough thumbs. Her breath hitches as her body begins to respond to his caressing.

She tries to focus though, keep a clear head. He always does this when she panics: distract her with sex until she forgets for a few short hours. And she loves it. It's _wonderful_. But her fear always returns once they've both redressed. And he needs to know. She needs to convince him that this time, she's not making it up. This time, the peril is _real_.

"But, but," she stammers, her voice high and soft and desperate. He cuts her off by running his long nose horizontally across the top of her bare back. Crooked, zig-zagging lines. His hands continue their ministrations, but slightly higher, until he's touching her ribcage.

"_Please_, listen to me."

And he pauses, but only to kiss the top of her spine. She bites her lip, not caring if she tears right through the plump skin. But she's gotten through this time, he's listening. She can feel it in the way his movements have slowed down a fraction.

Or maybe he's just trying to tease her.

"Please," she repeats. "Listen. I know it's real this time. _I swear_ it is! I saw something earlier. A…a shadow. It was following me! I tried to run but I was so _damn scared_. And then all I could think about was Dalton and where he was and suddenly I couldn't find him-"

"Shhhh."

Another kiss on the back of her neck. Tears spring in her eyes.

"Why won't you listen to me?" she cries, her voice reaching hysterics.

He's kissing along her shoulder blades now, arousing her more than she can ever admit.

"Because, I know it isn't real," he whispers into her skin, his muted voice sending a shiver down her spine. "And even if it is, I'm here. I'll protect you."

And his hands move all the way up to knead her breasts.

She swallows a moan, instead spewing out, "But it _is _real!"

And he chuckles, making her want to both slap him and simultaneously rip his clothes off. Her head aches with worry, screaming at her to stop getting so distracted, to get some help for her son if it's the last thing she does. But her body is saying something completely different. Her body is hungry for his.

"I'm here. I won't let it hurt you."

And before she knows it, he roughly turns her around and practically devours her mouth with his. She allows herself to moan this time, to cry out in pleasure and anger and fear. Her hands quickly make their way to his hair, tugging and pulling until he grunts in pain. She brings her leg up, wrapping it around his hip so that her thigh rubs against the growing lump in his pants. So close to the place that they both want to be…

He moves his mouth down to plant wet kisses on her chest. Her neck snaps back, but she doesn't close her eyes. She can't. Shadows are lurking all around them and she's scared of what would happen if she did. The cold plastic of his glasses digs into her neck, but she finds herself enjoying the slight twang of pain. It's keeping her sane.

"Oh, _Specs_…"

And that's when her eyes snap open. Her heart is pounding and her breathing is still just as erratic. Josh slumbers right next to her, though she doesn't dare, can't find it in herself to look at him. She only knows he's there because of his snores, loud and grating.

She sits up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Burying her face in her hands, she tries her hardest to ignore the aching between her thighs. It only serves to make her feel dirty, disgusting. Because no matter how hard she tries to convince herself, it's not her husband that put it there.

Not her husband.

In her crib across the room, Cali begins to cry.


End file.
